


Elevator Erections

by Larryshipper17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Doctor!Louis, Dom Harry, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryshipper17/pseuds/Larryshipper17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis, strangers, get caught in an elevator as the building they're in looses power. They get quite bored soon and find something to take up the time.<br/>Sorry for the stupid title, I'm shit at naming things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Erections

Harry stepped into the medical building and made his way to the elevator. He absolutely detested doctors appointments. They always surprised him with a shot or a throat swab or something else dreadful. Especially since it was a new doctor they would probably have to do all sorts of scary check up things. He walked to the elevator and pressed the up arrow. Of course, when he wanted it to delay it opened immediately and he stepped in, pressing level 4. He sighed and leaned back against the cool metal plating of the elevator, closing his eyes and waiting for the horror that was about to ensue. The elevator dinged and he realized that, thank goodness, his stop wasn't here yet. He smiled at the stranger who walked in from level 2. Harry was too nervous to realize how good he looked. If Harry had been able to open his eyes and really look at him he would have noticed the sandy haired man in the doctors scrubs standing next to him. The man looked at Harry once and chuckled turning to him "Nervous for something mate?" Harry startled and looked at him in shock. He really looked at him now. This man was amazing looking. He couldn't believe it. The sandy hair was a tousled mess over the pale skin of the most beautiful man Harry had ever seen. He was both messy and put together somehow. His eyes were piercing and blue, like the ocean or cotton candy or the sky or all of the most beautiful blue things Harry had ever seen in just one color. He scanned down the rest of the man's body. The scrubs were baggy but showed off amazing sculpted arms. The arms looked like they could bench press Harry and to make them all the more sexy they were covered in ink. The tattoos were beautifully stretched over the muscles of those arms. Harry decided that he desperately wanted to be held in those arms. Harry figured the rest of the man's body was probably equally as muscular. He looked down at the shoes, a sense of style was always a turn on and he could feel himself falling in love with this stranger as he saw his favorite brand of shows on the feet. He saved his favorite body part for last, a man's lips were one of the most erotic and nicest things on a man Harry thought. The pink lips on the man were bright and extremely kissable. Harry imagined all the things he could do to those lips and with those lips before noticing the man stood smirking at how obvious Harry was checking him out.

 

The man had his own opinions about Harry of course. The man was named Louis and he gazed at the stranger in front of him, flicking his eyes over the man quickly before Harry even got through with staring at Louis' arms. Louis was confident in himself. He was a top notch doctor, sleeping with hot guys every other night and living comfortably in a huge mansion overlooking the lake. He had a good life but lately he had been missing something. He craved intimacy and love, something that came from more than friendship and family. He was confident but needing so he got ready to flirt and flirt hard with this stranger. He soaked up the details of the brunette in front of him. He started at the shoes and worked his way up. The jeans were the tightest Louis had ever seen. The skinny legs led up to a long, lanky torso covered in a floral button up that was tight around his arms and chest. He had never seen him before but recognized him from his dreams, as cheesy as that sounded. A green beanie covered the gorgeous curls. The brown hair he saw curled around his ears and face gorgeously. His skin was absolutely flawless around heavily lashed eyes. Louis had a sharp intake of breath at those eyes. Emeralds more likely. They were more precious than emeralds, they held galaxies and all the secrets of the universe. Well Louis thought they did. And the final thing he noticed about those eyes was the way they raked over Louis' body and how good it felt that this guy was looking.

If Harry hadn't been so nervous he would have come up with some cheeky, flirty response instead of just nervously stammering through "Yeah, just not really good with doctors app-" He stopped when he felt the elevator shudder. The man looked at Harry and Harry looked at the man. They mirrored each others horrified expressions. The elevator rattled again tossing them carelessly around. The lights flickered as the elevator screeched to a halt. The lights finally shut off and seconds later the emergency lights came on, casting the elevator in a greenish hue. Harry scrambled to the phone and picked it up, dialing the emergency number listed next to the phone "Hello? Hell? Help please we're-ah, we're trapped in this elevator!" Harry screeched into the phone.

A woman picked up and she answered calmy "Sir, I'm sorry but there's been a power outage on the whole block and the generators don't have enough juice to move the elevators. We'll get you out as soon as possible but it may be close to an hour. Is everyone okay?"  

Harry sighed, maybe the doctors appointments weren't that bad "Yes, everyone's fine. Thank you." Harry hung up the phone and looked at the doctor. "Um, hi, I'm Harry. But yeah they said it might be close to an hour but the generators don't have enough juice to move the elevators so..." Harry trailed off.

"Right. Um well I'm Louis, thanks for calling Harry. It would have taken me ages to figure that out"

Harry smiled and looked down, suddenly shy. He thought Louis was a nice name, almost as gorgeous as the man that held the name.

They both sat down and slumped against the side of the elevator car and sat in silence for a couple minutes. Louis contemplated all the possible outcomes. He decided it may all be worth it so he glanced up at Harry, who felt his gaze and looked up at Louis. Harry watched as Louis licked his lips and started to slowly crawl towards him. He felt himself getting hard watching this man seductively crawl towards him. His long legs were laid in front of him and Louis soon reached them in the cramped space. He continued crawling towards Harry's face who swallowed heavily. Louis kept going until he was mere centimeters from Harry's face and looked up blinking and grinning slyly. "Hi," Louis breathed almost into Harry's mouth. Harry shuttered, closing his eyes for a second before looking up at Louis and replying, luckily he gained some of his charisma back before he bit his lip seductively at Louis

"Hey Louis. What're you up to?" Harry cocked his eyebrow at Louis. Louis settled himself onto Harry's lap. He could feel how hard Harry was and he felt himself grow as well. They stared intently into each others eyes, each admiring the other and Harry just couldn't wait any longer so he slammed his lips in Louis'. Louis was caught a bit by surprise but recovered quickly relaxing into the kiss. And god was Harry a great kisser. He sucked and lipped at Louis' lips like he had done this a thousand times. Which he probably had, he figured Harry got hit on every other minute. His thoughts were dragged back to the kiss as Harry moved his hands to the boys hips and moved his lips down to Louis' neck. Louis hung his head back and moaned. He began to grind on Harry and Harry eagerly rolled his hips into Louis. They stayed lick this for some time. Getting used to the other and his likes and dislikes. Eventually Harry decided he needed more and pushed Louis back roughly. Harry climbed on top of him as he kept his hands on Louis' hips, pinning him down. Their lips never parted and Harry kept Louis roughly pinned down under him. Harry moved a couple of his fingers, pressing small circles into Louis' lower stomach, his erection extremely obvious in the loose scrubs. Slowly Harry lifted the shirt up, exposing Louis' beautiful body. He had been right, Louis had sculpted abs that matched his arms. Louis arched up as Harry slid his shirt all the way hurriedly, desperate to reconnect their lips. He threw the shirt in the corner of the elevator and before Louis could bring his hands down to place them again into Harry's hair, Harry grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth and felt enormous pleasure at the act of being held down. 

Harry moved quickly so as not to loose Louis' wrists. He pealed off his beanie and ripped off his shirt throwing them in the general direction of where he threw Louis' clothing. Harry recaptured Louis' wrists above him and began nipping at Louis' neck. He found a sensitive spot that Louis arched into Harry attached his lips and began to suck. Louis moaned and somehow arched farther and rubbing his crotch into Harry. Harry responded by grinding down hard on Louis. 

"Harry" Louis opened his eyes and found Harry's, staring into them with lust, "please, I need something, anything from you."

"You're about to get a whole lot from me, love," Harry growled, not letting his lips leave Louis' neck. Louis closed his eyes and looked forward to the next action Harry would take. He hoped Harry would head down to his throbbing cock soon, he needed some friction, any friction. Harry left a few more marks that Louis happily accepted. Once Harry was satisfied with his work he removed Louis' wrists from his grasp. Louis quickly moved to grab Harry's pants but Harry swatted his hands away, kissing his way down Louis' torso as Louis dug his hands into Harry's hair. Harry quickly undid Louis' belt buckle, sliding his scrubs down and off. He stood up and wiggled out of his tight jeans as Louis looked on appreciatively. Harry practically jumped back down onto Louis, attacking Louis' mouth with his own again. He loved the way Louis tasted, he could taste actual strawberries and whip cream, like he had just eaten dessert even though it was barely 10 in the morning. Harry could also taste something else on Louis' lips though he couldn't quite figure what it was. It seemed sweet, and reminded him of childhood, though much less innocent. He eagerly sucked on the taste from Louis' lips and worked his way down his body again. He could do that 100 times a day and never get sick of the sight of Louis' abs or the feel of his shuddering breath with each kiss Harry planted on his way down to Louis' boxers. The black cloth was stretched tightly over a cock that Harry couldn't wait to get his hands on. When he finally kissed just above the fabric Harry pulled down Louis' boxers as fast as he could manage. He stopped when Louis cock sprung free. Even though it was not the most sightly body part, he found Louis' cock to be magnificent. It stood long and proud and Harry could practically see it throbbing, begging to be touched. Louis croaked out Harry's name along with a please and Harry gave in.

Harry didn't waste time with any more teasing he dived directly onto Louis' cock, taking his whole length in to the back of his throat on the first time. He didn't tear up, he didn't gag, he didn't even seem to bat and eye at that which Louis found kind of really sexy. Before he could think any more of it Harry bobbed back up, hollowing his cheeks. Louis put a hand on Harry's head jamming his head back down onto his cock as Harry reached up with one hand to tweak one of Louis' nipples. He used the other hand to cup Louis' balls and slowly work him towards orgasm. He moved his mouth up and down upon Louis for just a couple more minutes until Louis was panting "Harry oh god yeah Harry oh I'm so fucking close," at this Harry pulled off him much to Louis' protests. Harry grabbed Louis and flipped him over almost slamming Louis onto his hands and knees. Even though it hurt like hell Louis loved every second of it. He hoped his knees would bruise from it. He wanted to remember every detail of this...encounter. Harry jumped up tearing his own boxers away from his body he knelt behind Louis and dribbled a little spit onto the whole that he would soon fuck senseless. Harry spread some of his precum around the tip of his own cock. Without any warning or any preparation, Harry pressed his throbbing length into Louis. He bucked against the sudden internal friction and breathed heavily. Harry paused for a moment, letting Louis adjust to his cock inside him. Before too long and before Louis could say anything Harry pulled out and slammed back into him. Louis moaned and dropped down to his elbows. He knew it looked sexier with a larger arch in his back as well as the fact that he was already exhausted. Harry kept slamming into him time after time, stretching Louis to his breaking point. He already felt spent when Harry reached around the front of Louis grabbing his cock to begin pumping up and down. Louis began to breath heavily, in and out. He clenched his already shut eyes as Harry pumped him to orgasm. Louis' whole world stopped when the orgasm hit him. Harry sensed it and allowed him to orgasm without additional pressure from Harry and his cock or his hand. Louis panted, cum spilling all over the elevator floor. He was still shaking when Harry flipped him again and tore him up onto his knees. He knew what was coming and he readily embraced it. He loved Harry's cock and he needed it in his mouth.

Harry stood before him, red cock in hand as he jerked himself off a little. He grabbed Louis' hair and put his length in front of the pink lips. Those lips opened wide and Harry slid himself into Louis' mouth. He sighed and relaxed a bit feeling a similar tingling sensation in his feet. He began to earnestly fuck Louis mouth, hard. The tingling sensation crawled up to his knees. He hit Louis' throat and Harry felt Louis gag but he didn't stop. He kept pumping his dick in and out of the man's perfect mouth. The tingling was up his mid-thighs now when suddenly the lights snapped on. Harry looked around widely. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he needed to finish. He pushed one more time into Louis open mouth and came into his mouth. He shuddered as Louis accepted Harry's cum lapping around his cock. Harry had just enough mind to snap to when the elevator started to move. He rushed around, grabbing clothes. He shoved his boxers on inside out and threw on his jeans and shirt while Louis did the same. Louis put his pants on backwards but as they were scrubs it didn't really matter. They straightened themselves out gathering the last of their clothing as the doors opened on level 4. 

Harry and Louis attempted to move out at the same time. They awkwardly laughed and Harry palmed the back of his sweaty neck. He gestured to Louis to walk out and Louis smiled turned and disappeared. Harry went the other way and checked in. He was surprised that he had enough of a mind to continue on with the appointment as he had just been stuck in an elevator for an hour. He was so wiped out he didn't even think to call his mom, who he told everything to. She would've cackled at the story of an elevator getting shut but he skipped over that and just quietly took a seat in the waiting area. Soon, a pretty blonde nurse called him back. She led him to a room and took his weight, height, and temperature. "Dr. Tomlinson will be right with you," she smiled and left the room. He twiddled his thumbs and waiting for a few minutes more. Soon a soft knock was heard at the door and a man with scrubs walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Tomlins- oh."

Harry looked up and was staring into blue. He blanched as he looked in the stranger from the elevator's eyes. 

"Louis," Harry breathed and smiled.


End file.
